Jetzt oder nie
Jetzt oder nie ist die finale Episode der fünften Staffel. Inhalt Das Hauptthema dieser Episode ist der Kampf um Georges und Izzies Leben. Jedoch bleibt auch am Ende der Folge unklar, ob die beiden überleben. Man sieht George und Izzie am Ende in einen Aufzug steigen (, der die Fahrt zwischen Leben und Tod darstellen soll) und weiß nicht, wohin dieser fährt. Merediths und Dereks Klebezettelhochzeit Da beide in der letzten Folge zuviel zu tun haben,um zum Heiraten zum Standesamt zu gehen, beschließen sie, ihre Ehe und ihre Versprechen auf einem Klebezettel festzuhalten: Derek: 'Hast du mal ein Stück Papier? '''Meredith: '''Wofür? '''Derek: '''Ich möchte ewig bei dir bleiben. Und du möchtest ewig bei mir bleiben. Und damit das auch gilt, brauchen wir ein Versprechen. Eine Verpflichtung. Einen Vertrag. Also gib mit ein Stück Papier. '''Meredith: '''Ich hab keins. Ich hab einfach keins! Also... Ich äh... Ich hab Klebezettel! '''Derek: '''Okay. Was wollen wir einander versprechen? '''Meredith: '''Hm... Dass du mich lieben wirst. Selbst dann, wenn du mich mal hasst. '''Derek: '''Einander zu lieben, selbst wenn wir einander hassen. Kein Weglaufen. Niemals. Niemand verschwindet einfach. Egal, was passiert. '''Meredith: '''Kein Weglaufen. '''Derek: '''Was noch? '''Meredith: '''Dass wir für einander sorgen, selbst wenn wir alt, müffelig und senil sind. Und sollte ich Alzheimer kriegen und dich vergessen... '''Derek: '''Dann werd ich dich daran erinnern, wer ich bin. Und das jeden Tag. Für einander sorgen, wenn alt, senil, müffelig. Das gilt für immer. Musik *'All Love von Ingrid Michaelson *'The Battle' 'von 'Missy' Higgins'' *'''Flashdance... What A Feeling von Hollywood, Mon Amour featuring Yael Naim *'Off I Go' von Greg Laswell Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Now or Never ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Three Days Grace. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Trivia *Das Kleid, das Izzie im Aufzug trägt, ist dasselbe wie jenes, welches sie am Ende der zweiten Staffel trägt, als sie auf dem Weg zu Denny ebenfalls in einen Aufzug steigt. Denny stirbt leider in dem Moment, in dem sie in den Aufzug steigt. Das erneute Aufgreifen dieses symbolischen Bildes von Leben und Tod soll zeigen, wie nah Izzie Denny in diesem Moment ist, wie nah sie also dem Tod ist. *Der Schauspieler, der John Doe gespielt hat, war T.R. Knight. *Obwohl diese Folge zusammen mit Auf die Zukunft ausgestrahlt wurde, kommentierte Shonda Rhimes, dass die beiden Episoden nicht als zweiteiliges Staffelfinale gemeint waren. *George O'Malley war während der 5. Staffel nur wenig zu sehen. Laut Shonda Rhimes sollte das dazu führen, dass der Zuschauer nicht merkt, dass George im Laufe der Folge verschwindet. Das widerspricht aber dem Fakt, dass T.R. Knight die Serie verließ, weil er nur noch wenig vor der Kamera stand. *Laut Michael Aussiello wurde die letzte Szene original mit Izzie und Denny gedreht. Shonda Rhimes änderte die Szene in letzter Minute, sodass George statt Denny zu sehen ist. T.R. Knight hatte sich bereits den Kopf rasiert, weil er annahm, dass die Produktion beendet sei. Intro Ärzte verbringen die meiste Zeit damit, sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren, sie zu planen, darauf hinzuarbeiten. Doch an einem bestimmten Punkt erkennt man plötzlich, dass sich das Leben jetzt abspielt, nicht erst wenn das Studium vorbei ist oder die Facharztausbildung. Sondern jetzt und hier, gerade eben, einmal blinzeln und man hat es verpasst. Outro Habt ihrs schon gesagt: "Ich liebe dich, ich möchte niemals wieder ohne dich leben"? "Du hast mein Leben verändert", habt ihr das gesagt? Man macht Pläne, setzt sich Ziele, arbeitet darauf hin, aber ab und zu sollte man wahrnehmen, was um einen herum geschieht und alles begierig aufnehmen, denn wir leben jetzt. Morgen könnte alles vorbei sein. Zitate *Bailey: Okay, ähh, etwa um 18 Uhr wird euer idiotischer Kollege George O'Malley seine Operation mit Dr. Webber beendet haben. *Callie: Und um diese Zeit werdet ihr neben uns im Gang des OP-Trakts stehen und mit uns eine Intervention durchführen. *Bailey: Eine Damenteegesellschaft mag es so nennen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Bezeichnung auch auf kräftige Hiebe aufs Hinterteil mit einem Gürtel zutreffen würde. *Alex: Was? Ist er etwa Alkoholiker geworden? *Meredith: Er will zur Army. *Cristina: Was??? *Alex: 007? Er kann doch nicht zur Army sein, er stirbt da! *Cristina: Während er seine Waffe reinigt, oder so. *Bailey: Grey, Sie werden ihn als liebende Freundin sanft überreden. Sie ''(Cristina) ''benutzen Logik und Argumente, um ihm zu beweisen, wie idiotisch die Idee ist. Stevens wird mit traurigem Augenaufschlag überzeugen und wenn alle Methoden versagen, zaubern Sie ''(Alex) ''eben Ihre Ich-wurde-hinten-bei-den-Mülltonnen-großgezogen-Nummer aus dem Hut und prügeln ihn windelweich! *Alex: 18 Uhr. *Callie: 18 Uhr. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode